


Getting Caught (Spindle 2)

by LadyLustful



Series: Spike Perverts Innocent Objects [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Spike (BtVS), Candles, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Other, Sex Toys, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Years later, and Spike still pursues a certain indulgence carried over from his youth - or, to put it bluntly, still likes to wank with a candle up his arse.





	Getting Caught (Spindle 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpindleKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpindleKitten/gifts).



A bottle of all-natural body lotion on the nightstand, thick and creamy and smelling like peaches and coconut butter and the Slayer. It will do nicely, as will the candle on the bureau, a long, thick rod of artificially scented and coloured paraffin.   
He shucks his pants, lying back, spreads his legs and slicks up his hand, gives his slowly hardening cock a tentative tug, then another, slower, rubbing his cockhead in delicious little circles at the end of every stroke. His hand slips downward, cupping his balls, then behind them, rubbing over his entrance.  
Impatient, he soon slides his finger inside, then another, spreading and scissoring them, gentle first, then a little rougher.   
More lotion - and three fingers go in, slow and deep thrusts, stretching his body inexorably for the candle's girth. A little change of angle, the brush-press of fingers over his prostate, and he arches up off the bed, cock twitching and dripping.  
He squeezes the base of his cock, thrusting his fingers in again, spreading and stretching, barely able to focus on preventing himself from coming from the constant stimulation. A few more thrusts of his hand, and he withdraws it, lies back stroking himself with barely there fingers to ease down from the pleasure until he can almost think again.  
He squirts a healthy glob of lotion into his hand, slick up the candle and thrusts it inside, relishing the sudden, overwhelming fullness, cursing in pleasure.  
He holds still, body taut with pleasure and the effort not to come, until he adjusts to the penetration, then slowly withdraws the candle, slams it back inside hard, then again, again, settling into a hard, urgent rhythm that has his toes curling and his body arching up, fingers clasped around the root of his cock. The pleasure builds and builds, until he cannot even think straight, until he releases his cock and spills, shooting fat dollops of cum all the way up to his chest, blacking out for blissful minutes - right until the moments he registers the Slayer's angry voice breaking through the haze.  
"Spike! Spike! What the hell are you doing with my candle!"


End file.
